


Cute guy from English class

by Lypophre



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Bottom Alexis | Quackity, Highschool AU, M/M, Porn With Plot, idk how to tag, male reader - Freeform, theyre both 18 its cool, weed is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lypophre/pseuds/Lypophre
Summary: Quackity has a hookup with his crush.
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Quackity likes the guy who sits next to him in English, he likes him a lot. He likes how he always wiggles his pencil when he's thinking, he likes how he's always willing to borrow someone a pencil or a pen.

He liked how he smiled at him whenever they made eye contact, he smiled at everyone. He liked it when whenever he missed a day of school he could ask the boy in English class if he could copy his notes.

Quackity liked how he always wrote small notes in bubbles explaining certain words. It was like he knew that Alex wouldn't know what they meant.

He liked how he was able to ask him for his homework once and he didn't mind his copying, as long as he gave him gum after lass.

He liked how he never had a bad outfit. He liked how he made sure his girl-friends felt safe and comfortable, going as far as to say he was dating one of them so her ex would leave her alone.

He liked the fact he could feel like he was getting special treatment. The reason being the fact he was the only one allowed to borrow his notes, "He was the first to ask back in freshmen, he's got dibs." As he told others.

Alex liked to think that the other wanted him to feel special, how he made sure to explain every word in the notes with descriptions and unique examples.

What he didn't like, however, was the fact that the nice guy from English was getting harassed by a drunk girl at a club.

The boy had made it obvious he didn't want to talk to her while intoxicated, yet she continued to push. She continued to say remarks that made him fidget and visibly uncomfortable.

Alex didn't like the fact, anyone, especially someone he saw as a close ally, was getting bothered.

So he decides to scare her away, hopefully, she can understand large hints he was planning to drop about how the two of them were 'dating'.

He pushed past drunken teens and new adults dancing in the crowd. He ignored the strong smell of alcohol and weed, focusing on helping the boy who let him copy his notes on Wednesday.

He finally reaches the bar, he took a deep breath and tried mustering up enough confidence to continue on with his plan.

He learned on the bar between them, his fingers intertwined as he leaned on his forearms. "Well, goodnight to you two." He smiled, looking at both of them.

"Oh, hey! Uh, my name is Chelsey!" Her interaction was broken from giggles and a hiccup. She didn't seem to be in the right state of mind, and was probably horny from the alcohol. Quackity understood that but still didn't make it okay to harass someone.

"You can call me Quackity, so, how's your night been? Sorry I was in the toilet, had to throw up, you know how it goes." He looked over at the cute boy from English class, winking. He hoped he understood that he wasn't actually drunk and was instead trying to help him out.

"...you're good." His voice was like honey and whiskey, smooth yet somehow still raspy, sweet, and addicting. It was probably raspy from the alcohol he drank.

The brunette giggled, almost falling from her seat. "You didn't miss me too much, right _bab_ e?" Alex turned his head towards the other male, his eyes motioning back at the drunken girl next to them.

He seemed to realize what the situation was and his smile became more relaxed. "You have no clue."

The girl looked between them, pointing at the two with her index finger. She furrowed her eyebrows and widened her eyes after a moment of realization. She closed her eyes and nodded deeply, pointing finger guns at the two before leaving them be.

"You good? I saw her bothering you for a while- sorry I didn't step in sooner." The other shook his head, waving his hand dismissively. "It's alright, thank you for stepping in at all. You didn't have to."

" _didn't have to_ what's that supposed to mean? If you get a hangover who's homework will I copy? I'd fail the year!" Quackity placed a hand on his chest, gasping dramatically.

The other laughed, rolling his eyes before replying, "well, you could ask, oh I don't know, your friend, George? You know, the one who isn't just a random guy sitting next to you?"

"George? _George_? He would ask me to pay him money, dude, actual money that I don't have every time I miss class. You just want bubblegum! Plus, your handwriting is actually readable."

The taller snickered, "all right then. My name is [name]." He nodded slightly, grinning. "My name is Alex but everyone just calls me Quackity." "Pleasure to meet you, Quackity."

The dark-haired male called the barista over, ordering a drink, [name] did the same and offered to pay as a thank you.

Quackity naturally agreed, he's not the type to pass up a free drink. "Do you want me to stick around? You know, so you don't get hit on by more drunk girls. Plus, it would be more believable." The [h/c] haired male agreed, saying how he had nothing to do either way.

Apparently, he was dumped by his friends and he didn't know almost anyone else at the club. Quackity honestly felt bad for him but was also glad because he was now able to spend time with the attractive boy.

"Sucks man, but hey, you got me now." He threw his hands in the air, smiling wide at the other. He smiled back, thanking the barista when they received their drinks.

The two talked over drinks for about twenty minutes before they were drunk to the point where they started saying stupid things but wouldn't do anything insanely stupid.

"Hey, Quackity?" The dark-haired make hummed, resting his head against his palm. "Wanna dance?" The playful smirk resting on his lips suggested it was a joke, but Alex was far too drunk to care if he was joking or not. "Fuck yeah I do."

[Name] rose his eyebrows, laughing slightly. "I mean, I was joking but sure." He took his glass with alcohol, downing the intoxicating beverage.

Quackity did the same, standing up and reaching a hand over to help the other stand up. He grasped his hand, pulling himself up from the stool.

The two wordlessly made their way to the dance floor, laughing at a stupid joke from a few minutes ago.

The smell of sweat was strong and stank, Alex tried his best to ignore the disgusting smell and focus on the smell of roses and vanilla perfume his dance partner was wearing.

He felt the other wrap his arms around his waist loosely, and he did so around his neck. The two started swaying slowly, a slightly awkward atmosphere making its way into the air.

Instead of looking at the two random people in the crowd Alex zoned out on, he moved his head to look at [name].

The other was already looking at him, a small smile forming upon his lips when the boy with a beanie looked at him. Quackity smiled back slightly, although it took him a lot not to look at the taller's lips.

[Name]'s grip on his hips tightened slightly, it almost wasn't noticeable. His hands moved so they were hugging his hips more so than his waist. One of his hands was resting on his hip and the other holding his waist slightly.

Alex's breath hitched in his throat, small goosebumps spreading on his body.

He took a deep breath through his nose, his eyes becoming slightly half-lidded. The other moved his head so that their foreheads were touching.

It took Alex every fiber of his being not to kiss him right there because holy hell did he want to.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex stared at the others' eyes, almost glaring. He didn't mean to stare, really, it's just that it was either staring into his eyes like they would be the last this he would see or look down at his lips and kiss him then and there. Quackity didn't believe he was ready to kiss the boy who sat next to him in English, and who he had a small crush on.

He didn't think he could forgive himself, it was their last year of high school and it was just November. He won't be able to live through the weeks unless he could look at the male.

The taller's eyes slowly cut their semi-staring contest when they looked down, and Quackity already knew what he was asking because it wasn't his first time kissing someone.

He pressed his lips against the others, almost melting after finally fusing the bomb. His lips weren't the soft and delicate lips everyone talked about in books, they were dry from the alcohol, they were soft but Quackity knew that the other forgot chapstick at home and that the crisp winter air didn't help with his lips.

But if books described kisses right in one sense it was how addictive they were. Quackity didn't know if it was the alcohol affecting his thoughts but he knew that one kiss wouldn't do it.

He let out a small hum, the tension was torturous and he was pretty sure he would kiss the other from the alcohol fogging his thoughts, and he would hate to do a single thing without consent.

He felt a soft nibble on his bottom lip, and who was Alex to tell no to the one who gave him homework for nothing but a gum that didn't even cost 2$?

He didn't take long to open his mouth, only enough to let his new friend slip his tongue in his mouth. He didn't really try to fight for dominance, he was perfectly fine with being submissive for a night, but he's damned if there is a next time and he doesn't end up showing the other what a power bottom is.

Their height difference wasn't massive, it was two or three inches, five at most. He reached his hand up to tangle with the others' [h/c] locks.

His throat started to burn when he didn't take deep enough of a breath through his nose, and he did mind. He minded a lot. He didn't care if the other tasted of nothing but alcohol and brownies. The feeling of a French kiss was addictive.

The Mexican opened his eyes slightly, letting them stay half-lidded as he looked at the other.

[Name]'s eyes didn't open much, just enough for him to see. He didn't take any longer than to breathe properly before he started trailing kisses down Alex's jawline, teasing the other who wanted nothing more but for him to bite down on his neck.

Alex's gaze followed his movements as much as one could when showing their neck off. When [name] finally started kissing his neck Quackity let himself shut his eyes and enjoy the feeling of, now moisturized-from-a-kiss lips pressing against his skin.

His grip on [name]'s hair tightened, almost tugging it when he felt him getting closer to where he knew it would feel better than anywhere to get kissed.

The [e/c] eye male seemed to notice, how could he not, though? The other was tugging at his hair and it was literally connected to his skull.

Alex noticed the other purposefully avoiding it, teasing him. The kisses always seemed to go around it, dancing around it like he would when talking about his sexual activity with the doctor who knew damn well he had a hookup the night before.

He huffed but said nothing seeing as he was too embarrassed to talk. Sure, when having hookups with people he would never see again he didn't mind being vocal, seeing as the likelihood of them talking again was fairly low.

But this was [name]. [Name] who passed him test answeres when he forgot to study for a test, the guy who gives him notes every Thursday, even going as far to sometimes leave him his favorite snack or pain killers if he is still sick at home.

The guy who would give him his homework as long as Quackity gave him bubblegum after class. [Name] who sat next to him; to Alex, this wouldn't be just another fling.

He tugged at his hair, desperate to feel his lips against that one place on his neck.

He felt the other smile against his skin before he laid a gentle kiss against his neck, and he knew exactly where to kiss.

Quackity let out a long breath he didn't realize he was holding, he regretted wearing a hoodie to this event.

He saw the room around him start to bleach and fade, almost like this was just a dream. And honestly, Alex wouldn't be surprised if it was. It was hard to believe that the guy his friends teased him about was kissing his neck at a club. And fuck did he want this to be real.

He wanted the other's gentle touches to be real, he wanted to be treated like a delicate doll even if he knew he wasn't one. He rarely lets others be this delicate but it was different, he wouldn't pass them notes in class asking what time it was.

He didn't know if this was an early birthday present from the universe but if it was he thanked it, he thanked it with every fiber of his being because it was an amazing present.

The room was warm as it was, the fact he was wearing a hoodie and so close to someone who made his heart skip a beat doesn't make it any better.

He didn't find the strength to open his mouth to speak, so he endured the heat.

His ears picked up on the low and probably sexual song playing in the background, but he tuned it out the moment he felt [name]'s hand shift from his hips to burying his hand under the hoodie, touching Quackity's already burning skin.


	3. Chapter 3

The feeling of a small nibble on his neck sent shivers down his spine, he sucked in a breath and held it subconsciously while he waited for the other to just bite down.

Much to Quackity's disappointment, the bite never came. The other kept leaving him expecting, teasing him like he did Skeppy about BBH, just worse.

When he teases Skeppy he just leaves him slightly embarrassed, [name] leaves him sexually flustered.

He gripped the other's hair, pulling his head from his neck and looked him in the eyes. He saw that the other was blushing slightly just like him, but he also saw that he was surprised. "Stop fucking teasing me, [last name]."

Pulling him in for a kiss, the other didn't seem to decline as he pressed his lips against Quackity's. The dark-haired male loosened his grip on the other's hair slightly, still keeping his fingers tangled in his locks.

Quackity was quite honestly surprised the other even asked him to dance. He seemed so...straight. Maybe you shouldn't always judge a book by its cover, sometimes the story is very different than the cloth and leather it wrapped itself in.

The other's lips seemed softer, more gentle than the first time– even if he already decided to sub for the night he didn't plan on letting the other go soft on him. At least not yet, maybe.

The only reason Alex planes letting the other go soft on him was because he didn't know whether or not he was uncomfortable with being rough.

Quackity felt the other nibble on his lip again, and like last time he parted his lips for him because he didn't seem to be able to say no to [name].

The other's tongue slipped past his lips again, and Quackity knew damn well that it wasn't his first time kissing someone because he was too good at it for it to be his first time.

He pressed his lips harder against the others, the faint taste of the chocolate dessert he ate before he came to the club mixing with the vodka he drank only moments earlier.

He seemed to lose the feeling of time because his throat already started burning, and he desperately tried to keep the kiss going. He wanted to show [name] that he could hold his breath longer than his lungs that were trained to stay underwater as long as one could.

But as much as he held his breath, seven+ years of swimming seemed to beat the year of makeout sessions and few months of hookups.

He forced himself to pull away, breathing heavily. "What? Can't keep your breath?" He looked at the other, a smirk tugged at his lips as a teasing glint shined lowly in his eyes.

And Alex took that as a challenge, because how dare he. He huffed and pulled the other down so that their noses were touching. "I'll show you how long I can keep my breath, you bitch."

He knew he couldn't keep his breath longer than the other. He had already beat him, but as long as he told himself [name] doesn't know that he's lying to both of them it's okay.

The other grinned, the multicolored lights shone upon both of them and it didn't really help with hiding the other's beauty.

"There's a few rooms here– I'd suggest going to one of them." He felt his lips burn, the other's touch lingered on his skin as he removed his hand from under his hoodie.

He took his [h/c] haired crush by his wrist, leading him to the mini bedrooms. They are really just a bathroom and a bedroom, in case someone wanted to stay the night or something. Quackity remembers this being some sort of stay-in during the weekdays and a club on the weekends.

It was almost as if he was dragging the other, but the truth was that he was just more able to go through the crowd than the other. He didn't want to lose him in the sea of people, they were both halfway to being drunk and neither of them knew the people here.

His nerves calmed down slightly when he saw the door to the hallway, and he sped up. He saw [name] slowly being able to catch up with his pace as there were fewer and fewer people to push past.

He opened the door, pulling [name] behind him into the hallway. The other was quick to press their lips together again, Alex was honestly glad he did.

He pulled the other to one of the rooms in the back, knowing they were most likely empty since the night was still young. He was pushed against the door as [name] fiddled with the doorknob, pushing the door open and letting them both inside.

Quackity heard the softy click closed, but he couldn't care less about the door at this moment.

What he cared about were hands pressing against his skin, pushing his hoodie upwards, and resting on his waist as he wrapped his legs around the other's torso.

Their lips were pressed against each other, the bit of fear from earlier about someone seeing them completely gone.

Personally, Quackity found the idea of someone catching them sort of nice, he wanted to see how [name] would react if someone would catch him fucking the living crap out of Alex.

Quackity's fingers were tangled in the other's hair, pulling himself closer to the other by having an arm hooked around his neck and shoulders.

His lips parted without even needing to be asked, the others muscle slipped in like twice before and just like before; Alex let him.

[Name] slid his hand against his skin slowly, almost caressing his body with how gentle he was being. He slipped his fingers past his jeans, touching his thighs. The jeans were loose but his hands were still pressed against his skin, squeezing his hands between his thigh and the jeans.

The male didn't seem to care and just let his hand stay there, and Quackity just wanted to take his clothes off from the warmth. So he did.

He untangled his fingers, letting his legs fall from around the other's torso as he slipped a hand down to try and unbutton his pants so he could breathe in peace.

He fiddled with the button, reaching down with his other hand to undo it properly. They broke apart for a moment, but the dark-haired man pushed his lips against the other as soon as they caught their breaths.

He unzipped his zipper and pushed the pants down. By this point [name] was silently helping him take his pants off, his hand was no longer resting against his thigh, and was instead pulling the jeans off. 

Quackity kicked them off when they were low enough for him to no longer have to touch them with his hands, and instead took his thick hoodie off.

[Name] was taking off his own shirt while Quackity was taking the hoodie off. Both of their lips felt slightly sore, but it was okay.

Alex took a moment to let the fact he was about to sleep with his crush sink in. It was actually happening, it wasn't just another one of his hookups where he imagined the other person being the hot guy who sat next to him in English.

It was real, and [Name] kissing him the moment both of them took their upper clothes off proved that.


	4. Chapter 4

[Name]'s leg rested between his, his hand were gripping his waist, although he wasn't hurting him in any way.

Quackity's hands were tangled in his hair, one leg was hooked around the other's torso so he could pull himself upward.

His erection doesn't hurt as much since he removed the pants, but he still needed friction. He could slightly feel [name]'s erection through his jeans.

Why doesn't he already just take those off? Alex was in nothing but his boxers while he still had pants.

Their lips would sometimes just brush against each other, but that was while they were adjusting their positions. When they finally got comfortable they continued the kisses.

A warm hand trailed down Quackity's left thigh, resting on the near inside. The minimal friction was underwhelming, and the alcohol doesn't help calm his hormones at all. The opposite, in fact.

The older tried rubbing their hips together again, but was held down by [name]'s hand that was previously resting on his thigh.

Alex whined, throwing his head back in frustration. He saw the taller grinning slightly in the corner of his eye. He looked at him, groaning. "You're enjoying seeing me suffer, aren't you?"

The other laughed, "Maybe.". He stood up on his knees and unbuttoned his jeans, finally taking them off. Alex was starting to wonder if he planned on actually fucking him or just leaving him sexually flustered and half-drunk in a bedroom at a nightclub.

The boy took off his beanie that managed to stay on that long while [name] took off his pants. He ruffled his hair, pushing it back from his face. His forehead was clammy.

He looked around the semi-dark room, the light from under the door being their only source of light.

The light from the keyhole and the side of the door shone a yellow light on the bed. The navy blue sheets were now messy, clothes sprawled across the floor and low breathing was the most hearable sound, the music from the club muffled by the walls. 

Quackity felt [name] press against his erection, rubbing his dick through the material of his boxers.

A low groan emitted from Quackity's mouth at the action, his hips bucking against his hand. He felt a hand gently holding his throat, almost questioning if it was okay. No words news be said, Alex pressed the hand against his the others with his own.

The grip tightened, fingers pressing the sides of his throat and keeping his windpipe not crushed.

He felt the other hand take his boxers off, slipping them off at a painfully slow pace. The sheets were cold against his burning skin, like ice against hot steel.

Quackity felt the familiar feeling of shivers go down his spine when [name] pressed a finger against his asshole, but almost screamed in frustration when he felt said finer go away and the grip on his throat disappear completely.

"What now?" The words left his mouth like a whine, but we're answered nonetheless. "I wanna see if they have lube and condoms or something," "dude I don't have any kind of thing, and just us spit I don't care– wait do you have a-" "no I don't have any kind of STD but I'd rather stay safe, and are you a masochist to not use lube?"

Alex stayed silent for a moment, "Uhm, no?" His tone was obviously questionable, and he wanted to smack himself when he heard the other sigh. It was followed by a short laugh, making him calm down.

"Well they don't have either of those things so I guess that's a good thing. " the wooden cabinet was closed and he felt [name] shift back again.

"So, you like pain?" The tone was the one of amusement, a gentle and light feeling of fingers trailing up his leg up to his crotch sent goosebumps across his body.

Quackity sucked in a breath, answering quietly. Who knew [name] would be so teasing in bed?

"Ye-yeah," a low hum was his response, the other took his member in his hand and pumping slowly. "I see." His thumb pressed against his tip, covering it while he squeezed his dick gently. "Then I guess I should make this hurt, what do you say, Alex?"

[Name]'s lips were close to his ear, whispering the question low voice. Quackity took a shaky breath, whispering his response in an equally shaky tone. "Please,"

"Please what?" The fingers wrapped around his member squeezed again, sending shivers down his spine. "Please just fuck me already."

A considering hum was his response, a few pumps on his dick while the other stayed silent made him almost buck his hips. "I don't know, should I?"

He felt a finger press against his lips, Alex has done this enough times to known damn well that he was supposed to suck. But he waited to be told to, you never know.

"I'll consider," another pump, "if you can take my fingers without making a sound." He shakily nodded. The thumb slowly slid into his mouth and opened it, and three fingers were soon in his mouth. "Suck."

Quackity felt the other explore his mouth gently with his fingers. The familiar feeling of a hand resting on his thigh made him almost twitch from how close to his crotch it was.

He took a deep breath through his nose and continued coating the fingers of the other in saliva, shivering whenever he teasingly stroked his dick.

He felt the other pressing down on his tongue gently, tapping a bit. He took it as a sign that it was enough and opened his mouth. [Name] seemed pleased, pushing his legs apart but he really didn't have to because Alex already did that himself.

The wet finger pressed against his entrance, Quackity looked at [name] and saw him watching his every move like a predator.

He sucked in a sharp breath, covering his mouth with his hand when the finger slipped inside of him.

The sudden yet expected stretch felt weird but familiar. It wasn't a feeling Quackity allowed himself to feel more than two times a week, from anyone other than himself at least.

The finger slowly started pumping, stretching him open. Quackity moved his palm so it was his forearm covering his mouth, and bit it to muffle the noises he made as [name] added a second finger.

He felt a bead of sweat trail down the side of his face, he wiped his forehead with his free hand and gripped the headboard.

He sank his teeth somewhat deeper into his skin, almost breaking it from the pressure. The small moans and groans were muffled, barely, but still muffled. He could almost see the wide grin on [name]'s face as he curled his fingers.

He took them out before pushing three in, knuckle deep. Alex's grip on the board tightened. He rolled his eyes back, throwing his head back when he felt his fingers brush against his prostitute.

"Tonight is going to be so much fun."


	5. Chapter 5

The feeling of [name]'s fingers brushing against his prodtitude drove him crazy, and sometimes he would hit it straight on.

He had had to bite somewhere else on his arm to make sure he didn't end up bleeding. Even in his drunken state, he didn't want to have to explain to his mom that he bit into his arm so hard he started bleeding because he was just that horny and drunk.

He had opened his legs wide, the promise [name] made him earlier was the only thing making him not remove his arm away and just riding fingers.

The fingers pulled out, not pressing against his hole again. He looked up at [name], lowering his arm from his mouth.

"Fuck me?" The words left past his lips breathless, too caught up in trying to steady his breathing. "You weren't exactly...quiet."

"Oh come on, no one can stay quiet during that!" The other took him by the chin, tilting his head upwards to look at him properly. "Then be the first one."

It took all of Alex's remaining strength not to kiss [name] while he was so close to his face, while his lips were practically brushing against his.

He felt the hand resting on his thigh squeeze it slightly before he didn't feel [name]'s touch on his body any longer.

He heard him pull down his underwear. He placed a hand on Quackity's waist before asking, "sure you want to do it in this position?"

The question made him actually start to slightly question it before he decided he just wants to get railed, it didn't matter in which position. "I don't care, just fuck me already."

The other chuckled before slowly sliding in, his head was next to Quackity's, almost buried in the crook of his neck.

A soft and relieved moan left Quackity's mouth, the feeling of getting filled there again. He took a minute to adjust. The room was filled with heavy breathing and occasional groans.

He hummed in co confirmation after he felt comfortable enough. [Name] started thrusting at a slow pace. Alex got unsatisfied with it quicker than the other suspected, "faster,"

And [name] listened because he himself was extremely horny and buzzed. He didn't drink enough alcohol to just do something without thinking if it was stupid or not, but just enough to not care who he was having sex with.

The soft moans leaving Quackity's mouth got more consistent, he could hear him gripping the sheets with his hand and occasionally pull on the headboard whenever he hit his prostitute.

[Name] quickened the pace as time passed by, letting Alex get used to one before changing it to a faster one. At some point, the thrusts would get harder, more edging and Quackity wanted it to be just that. Faster and harder, he didn't like the fact he was getting teased even when he got what he wanted.

He gulped down the saliva forming in his mouth, finally speaking after just moaning and groaning. "Fuck me like an animal, stop teasing me you asshole."

The other grinned against his skin. "Whatever you want, Alex."

Just like Alex asked him to, [name] thursts faster, the sound of skin slapping and Quackity's moans filled the room.

Quackity rolled his eyes back when the thursts got harder, the action was soon followed by [name] hitting his prostitute head on multiple times.

Beads of sweat rolled down his face and body. Groans and occasional moans filled his ears.

[Name]'s breath hit his neck and ear, the warmth of it didn't help the warmth his body felt.

The bed creaked, hitting the wall behind them as [name]'s thrusts got faster and harder.

The younger's grip on his waist tightened, keeping his body in place as he slammed his cock in and out of his arse.

Quackity's knuckles were white from gripping the sheets so tightly. He had let go of the headboards the first time his fingers brushed against the wall behind them, not wanting to have bleeding fingers the next morning.

His body felt on fire, as if someone took each one of his nerves and individually and held them above a candle fire and tied them back together with the others when they were too hot to hold.

He felt [name]'s teeth graze his neck every now and then when he played harder than the low-key rhythm that he was keeping up with at the moment.

The precum on Quackity's dick was starting to become something else, the knot at the bottom of his stomach was starting to tighten.

Sometimes Quackity was mad that the people he slept with kept on constantly waiting for his consent for certain things, but was glad that they were good enough people to care about things like consent. It shoved not all men are horrible people.

[Name] gently pressed his teeth around the crook of Alex's neck but didn't bite down. "Bite down you fucking pussy." It was a lot harder to say that than Quackity would like to admit.

The feeling of getting filled up and the loss of breath made it hard to speak. Thankfully he was able to get the message across and felt the other bite down.

They were both close, they didn't need to say any words to show that. The slightly sloppier thursts and the half screams made the fact they would come soon evident.

Although [name]'s thrusts got slower, he did try to make up for it by making them harder. Not every thurst sent shivers up Quackity's body but they were head on his prostitute and the few that did do as intended seemed to send him to a new high.

After a few minutes of the sloppy yet hard thrusts, both came. It wasn't at the same time, but it wasn't far apart.

The younger passes for a moment to catch his breath before pulling out, letting the sticky liquid drip out of Quackity's hole.

"We- we should clean up–" he took a moment to breathe, almost collapsing on top of Alex. "– I think they have some towels in the bathroom," "I'm not in the mood to move, can't you just eat me out instead?"

"Alex I don't know if that's a joke or not but I'm going to ignore it either way." The taller rolled off from hovering above Quackity to laying down next to him.

"We should really clean up, like really." "No, I wanna cuddle and sleep." [Name] turns his head to Alex, seeing him push his hair back and off of his forehead.

"We can cuddle after though," the other pushed himself towards him, hugging his loosely. "No, now." He groaned, hugging back and intertwining their legs. "We batter clean up tomorrow then or so help me."

"What, you'll fuck me again?" "Shut up, I wanna sleep." "Coward."  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Alex opened his eyes, the smell of sweat and sex filled his nose. He didn't need to think long before he knew what happened.

He had sex with someone, that someone happened to be the guy he owed a pencil to because he broke his while borrowing it.

But it didn't really matter, the panic and realization of the situation sank to the bottom of the bottle and Quackity realized he had sex with his crush when he was buzzed.

Speaking of being buzzed, he had a minor hangover. The pain on the crook of his neck and the bottom of his back didn't do anything to help that.

But hey, at least he was wrapped up in the arms of his crush. Both of them reeked from sweat and he really did regret not taking up the offer to be cleaned last night. He hoped [name] would understand that he was actually in pain and help him get cleaned.

Would he be embarrassed to show him his body when not drunk? All the others usually left right after, letting him clean himself up and then just ignoring each other.

Even if the person he slept with stayed the night, it was rare for Quackity to even have a second thought about showing them his body. He wouldn't see them again, why would it matter?

But with [name], he would see him next Monday in English. He would have to sit next to him and try ignoring what had happened a few nights before, ignore the fact he moaned in his ear like a slut and that he begged him to just fuck him.

He would have to ignore the high he took him to, ignore the touches that still lingered and the dirty words he whispered in his ear. He would have to ignore the fact he called him beautiful under his breath.

He didn't want to ignore all of that. He wanted it to continue, he wanted to get a chance to slam the taller in a wall and whisper dirty words in his ear, the chance to wake up in the morning and be wrapped up in someone's arms.

The chance to wake up in the morning to an empty bed, get disappointed only to walk in on him making breakfast for both of them.

He wanted to hear his embarrassed laugh when Quackity teased him about actually having dibs all along, seeing as [name] never got into serious relationships throughout highschool.

He wanted to wake up in the middle of the night and text [name], getting a call immediately because why the hell is he up so late? Then get comforted because it was a nightmare. He wanted to hear [name] stutter when he told him he was the first person that came to mind for him to text.

He wanted to throw flowers behind him and laugh with a wine glass in hand, wearing a black tuxedo while [name] wore a white one.

He wanted to kiss the other under a mistletoe, watch his face blush before he walked away in embarrassment.

He wanted to adopt a cat from the shelter with [name] and watch him go soft for the fluff ball that would eventually and probably like one more than the other.

He wanted to watch random soap operas and put English subtitles on because he knew [name] googled half of the Spanish words he put in the notes to try and help him understand; he once wrote "cucumber" when he meant "isoleucine".

Quackity still didn't know what the word meant but he appreciated the effort. He felt [name] shifting, moving so his head was resting on top of Quackity's. 

Quackity felt the pain in his lower back. It was something he was used to but it didn't mean it hurt any less. "Morning," "Morning."

The silence was filled with their breathing, and for Quackity [name]'s heartbeat. It was slightly awkward, so Quackity decides to speak up.

"So, uh, that happened." He laughed slightly, the awkwardness of the situation sinking in. "Yeah, it did."

The taller got up, "and I still need to wash you, dumbass." The black-haired male laughed, watching the other stumble slightly.

He rose his hands, ignoring the aching pain in his legs. "I need to fill the bathtub first, chill." "Carry me, I'm in pain." "Let me fill the bathtub first" "pick me up, pussy. You disabled my legs now face the consequences of your actions."

He watched [name] roll his eyes before walking over to him and picking him up. Quackity wrapped his arms around his neck, letting his legs just dangle.

He felt [name] struggle to hold him up, trying to not drop him but also adjust him so that his legs weren't just dangling. "Quackity, dude, help me out–"

He chuckled, wrapping his legs around the other's torso. "Jerk." He placed his head on [name]'s shoulder, relaxing as he felt [name] lay down in the empty tub.

"Because you couldn't wait now we have to go lay here until it fills up." "You don't hear me complaining."

Quackity could practically see [name] rolling his eyes.

They both laid in the tub, Quackity in [name]'s chest. The taller of the two was running his hand through Quiackity's hair now and then, but it would mostly rest on the top of his head.

"So, uh, about that quiz next Friday," the other wheezed breathlessly, "I'm not telling you the answers, your fault for not being in school when we had it."

"Oh come on! You know you'll be sliding my notes in class." He grinned, looking up as he turned his body to be on his side. "No, I won't."

"Yes you will, we both know it." [Name] shook his head, closing his eyes. "No, no I will not." "Yes, you will." "No."

"Yes." "нет." Quackity gasped dramatically, hitting his chest. "You know Russian?" "I mean, my mom's Russian so yeah." "Dude, why don't you ever speak Russian!"

"Eh, no one else speaks it as I just don't, same goes for German." "Every day a new thing about you, how do you know German? European middle school?"

"Well, yes, but also my dad's German. I was also born in Germany." "Do your parents argue a lot?" He joked. The other rolled his eyes, replying sarcastically.

"Omg how did you know?"


	7. Chapter 7

It's 3 am, Saturday, Quackity is lying in bed unable to fall asleep. The room was lit by the stars and streetlights outside of his window.

He laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. Music played in his ears through his earbuds, his phone lay next to him, charging.

He couldn't stop thinking about the way [name]'s hands traced his body, the sweet words he whispered in his ear. He couldn't get his laugh out of his head.

He knew he would be tired the next day, he wanted so desperately to fake being sick just so that he doesn't have to face [name] in the first class, in five hours. He knew it was cowardly, but he knew his fa e would be bead red the mon=ent their eyes met.

He also still needed to return that pencil. 

He looked ower to look at his alarm clock, seeing the red numbers blinking, 3:23 am. Fucking hell. He was used to staying up late, but he knew he could always count on the boy sitting next to him to keep an eye out for the teacher and nudge him when he was going to get called on.

He did this almost every Monday, staying up. He would walk in class, legs still aching g from Friday night. He would greet the cute boy sitting next to him, he would always smile and shake his head knowingly. Tell him to sleep earlier, or at all. 

"I'm not always going to be here to wake you up when Mrs.Williams calls on you." he would say almost every time. Yet he was there every Monday, looking at him with disapproving yet teasing [e/c] eyes.

He hoped today wouldn't be any different, despite the fact he was the reason he stayed up and couldn't walk properly.

Deep down, Quackity knew everything would be the same, that he would fall asleep at the beginning of their teacher's weekly rant about her grandchildren and get kicked in the leg when she had a question to ask him. 

He would get hit over the head with a textbook and then get an apology because he will say that it hurts every time, even if it didn't. He would take the notebook with a smile and thank him.

Then he would get teased by his friends because he blushed after the taller smiled at him, saying that they would see each other the next day in English.

His fingers traced the bitemark on the crook of his neck, smiling slightly as he felt the prickling pain you would feel when pressing lightly on a bruise. He closed his eyes, imagining what it would be like to actually date his crush.

[Name] was always kind, never going too far when he teased his friends. he never teased them about anything too personal, usually simple things such as their letters being unreadable to even them, or like that one time he overheard him teasing Sam about having a crush on the redhead from his Geography class.

He was in the swimming club, it was on Wednesdays from what Quackity knew. He would probably call him after training, and he would come over to the guy's house and make him something to help him relax from his training.

He might tease him about being a good housewife, Quackity would roll his eyes with red ears and threaten to spill the drink on him so he would have to go change clothes.

They would laugh about it on a Friday night because Quackity stopped getting hookups when they started dating. They would binge MARVEL movies until both of them fell asleep in Quackity's room.

His mom would adore him because he was always so kind to everyone. Quackity was pretty sure he saw him biting into a raw chili pepper, so that might help him with the spicy food his mom would make when he came to have dinner with them just to see if he can handle it.

He would probably be nervous the whole time, he looks like the type of a guy who wants your mom to like him. 

Quackity would always tease him about his favorite ice cream flavor being hazelnut because who the hell favors hazelnut over mint with chocolate chips? But he might be a bit biased since that was his favorite flavor.

Before he knew it, his alarm went off and it was time to look reality in its eyes and face it head-on once again.

The morning wasn't weird, his mom was already at work and he had waited for the bus per usual. He greeted the driver and sat in his usual seat. So far so good.

He swallowed the spit in his mouth and walked in class, seeing [name] sitting in his seat like every day. He looked up at him like every day and offered a tight smile. It wasn't as bright as last English class, shit. Quackity nodded at him with an awkward smile. 

He hoped the rest of the day goes like every Monday because he will flip if he makes a wrong move and shatters the friendship with [name] that already stood on wobbly legs.

The teacher walked in, clapping her hands as a signal for everyone to sit down. The elder lady had a warm smile on her face like every class, and so she started talking about how her grandson started kindergarten.

Like every Monday, Quackity dozed off. 

He was awoken by a hard shove in his right leg. He looked up at the teacher, seeing her talking to another student. Why did [name] wake him up?

He looked over at him. He was writing something. So he looked over at the chalkboard, seeing that they needed to finish certain questions.

So Quackity scribbled random answers in his notebook, not even trying to make it look decent because he just wanted to sleep.

He let himself start dozing off again, only to get showed in the leg again. What was his problem?

He looked at [name] with a questioning glare, seeing him thing a paper from his folder and folds it in half, giving it to Quackity.

The Mexican unfolded it, seeing numbers with answers written on them. The fucker gave him the answers to the test on Thursday. He looked at the other, pointing at the paper and whispering, "For the test?"

[Name] rolled his eyes and smiled. "Yes, for the test," he confirmed. Alex grinned, he folded the paper again and placed it in the back of his notebook. Just as he thought he would have to fit three weeks' worth of work in one study session. 

He looked at him again, staring until he noticed someone was basically glaring at him. He furrowed his eyebrows, mouthing, _what?_

Quackity licked his lips before thanking him multiple times. [Name] shushed him by showing his leg and covering his lips with his index finger. _We'll talk later_ he mothed.

Alex smiled again, showing his teeth, and nodded. He was glad that their friendship wasn't ruined because of the hookup. Even if he didn't regret it, at all.

The class went on as usual, with Quackity falling asleep and [name] waking him up moments before he was to get caught.

The bell rang, and two notebooks were slammed on his desk just as he woke up. "dude what the fuck," "morning, dumbass. You have eight pages to copy, have fun."

Quackity looked at the two large notebooks in despair, mouth hanging open. "Are you serious? eight?" He nodded, taking his bag. "yep, I honestly feel bad for you." 

He groaned, throwing his head back and fake-sobbing (he wouldn't be surprised if it was real) and answering. "It's fine, it's whatever. I guess I'll just _die_. Thanks for the test answers but I don't think I'll get to use them."

He heard [name] sighing dramatically, his face twisted into obviously fake sadness. "Just as I was going to ask you on a date...oh well, tragic backstory I guess."

"And suddenly I'm no longer going to die. How weird!" He basically jumped up, showing the books in his bag. "Well then, want to get boba with me after school?" "Fuck yeah I do."

"Then I guess I'll see you after school. Bye Quackity," "Bye [Name]." Alex took his bag, running past him and towards his friend group. 

"Fundy, Fundy, Fundy!" the ginger looked at him in annoyance, "Ya boy's got himself a date!" He seemed to panic, "with who?!" Quackity smiled and answered pridefully, "With [name]."

The male slammed his locker shut and hit himself in the head with the books in his hands. "Fuck, I owe George 10 bucks!"


End file.
